The Marvelous Adventures of Dusky in ROland
by shinjitsu1
Summary: It is a RO fanfic. And it is R! Can you imagine the magnificence of this fic!
1. Chapter 1: Coffee and Toasts

Hullo, there! I had this great idea for my first fanfic! It is a RAGNAROK ONLINE FANFIC! If you don't know what Ragnarok is, then go to www.yahoo.com and find out! *Waits* ... ... ... Well, for those of you out there who know what Ragnarok, the GREATEST ONLINE RPG, is, I will tell you my story. My computer is messed up, so I can only use it as a damn typewriter. Hence, I CAN'T PLAY ROOOO!!! =( So, since I have so much spare time, I'll entertain you with my original RO fanfic!!! (It's original if you haven't seen HACK, heheh!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Coffee and Toasts  
  
The boy woke up that morning and he instantly ran to his pc to turn it on. While the computer had the WINDOWS logo on it, the boy was showering. By the time he came out of the shower, the screen showed all those beautiful icons he had designed from scratch with a flamboyant wallpaper of Squall and Rinoa as a background. He clicked on the icon in the very center of his elaborate designed. It was RO time.  
  
"Hey, sup, Gawain," a thief yelled at the knight on the Peco-Peco, "Where you heading to?"  
The knight looked down at him, "Am going to Glast Heim, Dusk."  
"Can I come with you?"  
There was a long pause. Gawain finally said, "We can't even share experience down there and you would probably die as soon as you see a Jakk. You better go back to Payon, the cave suits you better..."  
Dusk looked down at the ground, "You are right, Gawain. I just suck at this game."  
Gawain errupted in laughter, "Don't give up, you dummy, just keep on playing. But you know, you should start a new character. I mean, you wasted 20 points in intelligence and you are a thief, not a damn mage. Just remake it and I will help you level up, ok?"  
Dusk smiled, "Alright! It will take just a second..."  
  
It was past midnight. The boy had some coffee and toasts in the desk next to the table with the pc. When he was about to click on the CREATE button, he took a sip of coffee. Suddenly, the whole room started to shake. The boy knew it was an earthquake. He tried to stand up, but as he did, he stumbled and felt over the cables of the computer along with the cup of coffee. The mingling of the hot liquid and the electricity wasn't good. But before his last breath of life abandonned him, he pressed the ENTER button and the new Dusk was created.  
  
He woke up in a strange, dim-litted room. Vines covered the walls and light radiated only through the fine windows stained with the vivid colors of the rainbow. He was lying down in the top of a strange tomb in the middle of the small room with a large oval window to his right. To his left, he saw a large white door. He got up and glanced at the room with awe. It looked like the burial chambers for a special someone. But he didn't want to know who this special someone was. All he wanted to know was how to get out of the place. He thought the place was extremely dreary: "This must be a desolated church in the middle of the wilderness, but what am I doing here?"  
With a feeling of apprehension he opened the white door. Indeed, it was a gigantic church. He was directly behind the altar. He saw the sillehoute of the benches where the believers used to sit, surrounded by the utter darkness of the night. He walked past the altar and down the two stairs towards the benches. He glanced back. There was no cross. No identifiable symbol that might represent a deity. Only a crimsom, crescent moon. He wondered what it meant.  
A sudden movement caught his attention. He looked back towards the benches. It was a blonde girl with a white tunic over her and a strange looking staff. The staff radiated a powerful blue light which scalded the vision of the boy, yet he could still see the face of the girl. Her face was the wind of apathy and disdain mingled with the insignificant breath of suffering and pain. "Who are you?" the boy asked.  
"In a place you shan't be for long," the girl answered with a melodic chant, "What is thy wish, young man?"  
"I just want to know where I am and how I got here" he screamed as a sudden gust of wind started pushing him back towards the altar.  
"My power lies within this realm alone hence thy question can find answers within yourself," she said and a hint of a smile passed swiftly through her lips, "Yet I shall grant you the answer to who you are, Dusk."  
  
The lights went out. He could recognize the place. It was Prontera. But.. It wasn't a game. He could feel it. Could it be a dream? A knight in shinning armor passed right by his side. The dazzling shield confused him, but he still heard his words, "A baphomet is coming!"  
He saw him running towards him. A juggernaut ready to set rampage in his bones and flesh. He froze down until he saw the glimmer from the huge scythe falling down towards him. He dodged the slash in the nick of time. Somehow, his reflexes were amazingly fast. He thought to himself, "So it is a dream after all". But suddenly, he felt the pain. His arm had a huge bruise. He yelled in pain while the next strike of the scythe aimed at his neck. 


	2. Chapter 2: Errr Thanks!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
Am so inspired am gonna write Chapter 2 right away. I need a life! Damn, where's my precious?! Shit, know I remember why am so inspired! I saw the freakin' Lord of the Rings yesterday. And you know what? The book was WAY BETTER! I mean, the movie was awesome and all, but damn, the Sam vs. Shelob scene should have been BETTER! Oh well... When I finally become the best director of Hollywood, I will... Okay, I better shut up. Read on! ^^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Errr... Thanks!  
  
"MAGNUS EXORCISMUS!"  
"Get out!" the voice of a girl echoed through his head and he ran towards the voice. They ran side by side, "How much hp you got left?"  
He was too confused to answer.  
"Oh, alright, I do it myself!", she turned and aimed a heal at the baphomet. The beast took damage from it but didn't stop a second and slashed at the priest. In the right moment, Dusk got in the way of the blow. He was thrown back by the blow along with the priest.  
"Ouch, are you okay?", the girl asked.  
Dusk looked at himself and noticed all the bruises in his body, "Heal me, please."  
The girl healed him and said, "I'll invite you to my party. That baphomet is almost dead."  
Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head: "Aerie is inviting you to a party. Join?"  
He didn't know what to do, but he answered to the question automatically, "YES."  
He was in the party. There was no message box, no buttons, no sound alerts, but he could feel he was in a party with that priest, Aerie. "Let's get him," Aerie yelled and moved towards the baphomet. Dusk ran alongside. He took out two knives he felt in his side. The one he held in his right hand gleam with a blue color. The one to his left gleamed red.  
"ASPERSIO!"  
Both knives gleamed white. They looked as inmaculate as a dove in flight.  
"INCREASE AGILITY!"  
He ran with an amazing speed towards the baphomet when suddenly the creature lunged at him. Dusk dodged the edge of the scythe and smote the chest of the beast.  
"KYRIE ELEISON!"  
The beast falls back and slices Dusk's shoulder with the razor. Dusk counters by stabbing one of his blades in the right side of the beast's neck and instantly slashing across the monster's face with the other knife.  
"SANCTUARY!"  
The baphomet steps back when he feels the pain of being severed by the Holy. Meanwhile, Dusk prepares himself for a powerful strike, aiming at the beast's neck.  
"LEX AETERNA!"  
The baphomet stares at Dusk with a blank look in its eyes. Suddenly, the small human leaps at his neck and slashes the neck of the creature twice. He lands with its back towards the beast, which finally falls and dies.  
  
"How lucky, a Baphomet Card," the girl tosses it to Dusk, "You keep it, handsome, I don't need it."  
"Thanks, I guess, but that's not what I need," he said and walked away.  
She looked at him as he walked towards the city gates and into the wilderness. While she did, a mage approached her from the back, "Who's your friend, Aerie?"  
"I don't know, never saw him," she said, "But I hope I see him again."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
